An Unbidden Muse
by Daemon McRae
Summary: As Sae runs nto a rather desperate bout of writer's block, Miyako offers some inspiration in a very unconventional way. Rated M for lemon. SaexMiyako


Author's Note: I wrote this piece after being slightly inspired by a few different sources, not the least of which is the small library of lesbian erotic short stories I recently came into ownership of, via Amazon. (Thanks, internet. :) ) It's my first shot at something like this, even if I have written fluff and some light yuri before, I've never given one of these a shot. Why I decided to write my first lemon as a Hidamari Sketch story, I'll never know. But here it is. Apologies in advance if it sucks.

Unbidden Muse: A Hidamari Sketch "Omake"

The words just wouldn't come to her. No matter how hard she thought, how intently she stared at the screen, she just couldn't focus on her work. Sae groaned to herself as she glared at her computer monitor, upset at her muse's betrayal of the material she so desperately needed. This deadline was approaching rapidly, and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it. She glanced around the room for more inspiration, to see if something she had left lying out could grant her some spark of creativity. Her gaze landed on the refrigerator, and she was reminded of the leftover bento that Hiro had left for her.

"Maybe all I need is something to eat," she grumbled, slowly climbing out of her chair, and making her way across the room. She clicked open the refrigerator, and rustled about inside it's notably barren depths, before extracting a simple wooden box wrapped in a light cloth. Closing the door, she turned back to the room, only to find Miyako standing, wide-eyed and grinning sloppishly, on the other side of her sliding glass door.

"Holy-!" Sae exclaimed, catching herself before she said something unladylike. She glared at the newcomer, who, for all intense and purpose, had no eyes for Sae, merely the box of food in her hand. The senior art student quickly made the connection, heaved a small sigh, and let her kouhai friend in.

"Hiyo!" Miyako exclaimed, her face all over grins. "Are you just settling down for lunch? Mind if I join you?"

"I swear, you could hear a can opener from a hundred yards," Sae grumbled, but grinned at her friend as Miyako helped herself to the only other thing left in the fridge, a small leftover box of pork buns. Tossing them haphazardly into the mic, and rushing a bunch of buttons, she watched intently as the small plate spun slowly in the appliance.

"I can't help it, I haven't had anything to eat all day, and I can't go grocery shopping yet. Besides, it wasn't hard to hear you moving around down here, you make a lot of noise, and the floors are paper thin if you're lying down," Miyako explained. She gave a small cheer as the microwave dinged, and took her meal into the living/bedroom, plopping down on the carpet and taking a huge bite of the first bun.

Sae nodded, opening up her own lunch. "I know how that is. I don't get paid for a couple of days, this part of the month is always difficult. And it doesn't help that I can't think of a thing to write about."

Miyako swallowed loud and clear, and gave her sempai a quizzical look. "What are you working on?"

"It's supposed to be a romance scene between two of the side characters. The problem is, they're people that usually don't get a lot of attention, so I haven't fleshed them out as much as I'd like. But they're really popular in this serial I've been doing, and my editor wants me to do a small scene that focuses on them, to boost interest in the story. It's jsut really hard to get any inspiration for characters you don't know that well," Sae explained, noticing casually that Miyako had paid more attention to the meal than her exposition, and grinned lightly as the blonde cleaned the plate off.

"Side dishes and cereal? I thought you didn't have any other food?" Miyako raised an eyebrow, giving that usual cluelessly blank grin she'd become known for. Seeing the expression on Sae's face, she corrected herself. "Well, I know what you mean. It's like getting an assignment with a medium you haven't practiced very much. It's hard to get interested in something you've only had a small taste of, if that little bit of exposure didn't get your attention already."

"Yeah, that's about right," the purple-haired girl nodded. "I just wish I'd thought up something sooner. I'm usually much better about planning ahead for my stories than this."

The younger girl tilted her head. "It's a romance scene, right? Why don't you do that thing you always do whenever you have to write something lovey-dovey or passionate?"

Almost instantly, Sae's entire face exploded in a cascade of brilliant scarlet. "Wha-wha-what are you talking about?" she stammered, glancing at a now very interesting strand of carpet. "I don't do anything special for those scenes, I just write them like normal!"

Miyako shook her head. "No, not like that. I mean what you do for inspiration. Like that one time, when you were telling me and Yunocchi about this love scene between the two main characters, I heard you later that night from my room, going-" But she was cut off, as Sae lunged across the floor at her, clamping a hand over her mouth.

"Ok, ok, I do do that, but you can't tell anyone! And how do you know about it in the first place?" she asked, only to receive a muffled response through her palm. She sighed, and removed her hand.

"Like I said, these floors are like cardboard. Come on, it's not that hard. I do it all the time. And Hiro took Yuno to this one bakery she'd been talking about, so it's not like there's anyone in the building," Miyako said casually.

Sae didn't know how much more she could take. "Bu-but what about the first-year girls?"

Miyako waved a casual hand at nothing. "Oh, they're off doing something with one or the other's family, I don't remember. They'll be gone till Sunday night. Come on, it's not that hard. Just think about something you like, you know how it works."

The older girl had to marvel at how direct her kouhai could be on the subject and still not actually say it. "And you say you do it all the time?" she asked quietly, looking to stall. She knew Miyako wouldn't let the subject drop until she either gave in, or distracted the girl entirely. "Um, what do you usually think about?" _Oh my god, I can't believe I just asked her that!_ She screamed in her head. _I'm pretty sure that's too personal even for _her!

"Yunocchi, usually," the blonde answered, completely straight faced. As if she'd been waiting forever for someone to ask her, and had already made up her mind whether or not she'd be ok with answering. Of course, this brazenly direct answer only served to worsen Sae's condition, as she was sure she'd boil over from blushing so hard.

And she also seemed to have lost the ability to form letters into words, and in turn into sentences. She just sat there, red-faced, as Miyako cocked her head at her. "Sae-san, are you ok?" the blonde girl inquired, leaning forward, so that she was on her hands and knees in front of the purple-haired girl. "Do you need help with it this time, is that it?" she asked casually, and reached a hand over to Sae's leg, grazing her thigh.

As at that moment, all life and consciousness seemed to return to the older girl all at once. "Wha-wha-what the hell are you doing?" she blurted, and scooted back vigorously.

Miyako gave another of those clueless, carefree grins. "Just trying to help. If that doesn't work, I could always just take my clothes off."

Again, Sae came close to overheating. _How can she be so brazen about it? It's like she does this everyday! And wait a minute..._ her thoughts trailed off as she came to a realization. "What makes you think letting you touch me or watching you strip would do me any good?"

Miyako's expression didn't falter. It was as if that was the only facial expression she was capable of, except under extreme conditions. "Well, you usually think about Hiro when you do it, so I thought any cute girl would work. I guess it's just her, then?"

Sae spun around, unable to look at her friend, for fear that Miyako might make a comment about the new, unearthly shade of vermillion she now sported. "Ho-ho-how do you know all of this?"

"Like I said, you're noisy," came the response behind her, then, suddenly, but gently, Miyako wrapped her arms around her sempai's shoulders. "Look, I'm sorry if I upset you, I guess you just get more embarrassed than most people."

_No, you loon, it's that you're incapable of being embarrassed at all!_ But she calmed down a little, as her friend apologized. "It's ok. I guess it's just one of those things we don't usually talk about, so we're not sure how anyone will react," Sae said softly, overlapping a hand on Miyako's. Then something unexpected happened. Sae felt a slight rustle of movement behind her, followed by a shift in Miyako's grip. At first, she wasn't sure what was going on, but when the first puff of breath teased the nape of her neck, it all clicked into place. "Mi-Miyako, what are you doing?" she tried to shout, but it came up only above her normal speaking voice. She tried to squirm away, but all she managed to accomplish was giving her friend more room to maneuver her hands. One of which settled about her chest, and the other began to nestle itself between her thighs.

"I'm just trying to apologize," the blonde said in a low, husky tone, mere moments from Sae's ear. The result was immediate. The older girl felt a wave of chills wash down her neck and spine, taking root in a very peculiar spot just below her navel. As Miyako began kneading the flesh beneath her sweater, Sae was all over weakness. She could barely move. Had she really been needing it this badly, that mIyako could overtake her so quickly? Or was it merely that the thought of another girl actually paying her affection was too much for her to resist?

"Wait, Miyako, I don't... oh, boy..." she groaned, as she felt the fabric of her skirt and panties press into her crotch, as Miyako tenderly worked the clothing against her skin. She could feel her nipple harden beneath her clothes, as the other girl massaged her breast gently through soft cotton, Sae couldn't help herself. She relaxed against the blond'es body, letting Miyako support her wait as she worked all of Sae's rather predictable weakpoints.

"See, I told you it was a good idea," Miyako said softly, slowly lowering Sae onto the floor, and sliding a soft artist's hand under her heavy cotton top, and claiming a better grip on her victim's now rather sensitive breast. Her other hand wormed it's way under the slightly tight waistline of Sae's skirt and panties, as their owner arched slightly at the attention. She traced small circles around the peak of Sae's mound, trailing along the patterns in the fabric of her bra. "Now just relax, it's a lot easier when you've calmed down a bit," she explained, her usual goofy grin replaced by a soft, sultry smile and eyelids drooped in affection. She cast her gaze down on Sae's skirt, as she gave the small nub of her sex a quick flick with her finger.

Sae's eyes widened like dinner plates. "Oh, god," she moaned, "That's just, that's not fair, Miyako..." she mewled. Her voice was weak from arousal, as she leaned and squirmed to give her assailant a better angle. Soon, she became rather frustrated with the limitations her clothing provided, and sat up to take them all of.

Miyako grabbed her hands as they clutched the fabric of her sweater. "No, let me, Sae-san. You just relax," she said soothingly, as she rand her hands up Sae's sides, beneath her sweater, and resting her palms on the girls shoulders. Sae took the cue to raise her hands above her head, as Miyako slowly removed the offending article. Sae again moved to remove her clothes, this time, reaching for the fasten at the front of her bra, and again the blonde girl stopped her. Giving a small shake of the head, she wordlessly leaned her mouth to the older girl's chest. Sae gasped in anticipation as Miyako bit the clasp of her bra open, and slid the underwear down her arms, flicking it aside. The result of this maneuver was to put the two girls face-to-face, with Miyako's t-shirt pressed against Sae's exposed front. The purple haired girl leaned her head away, embarrassed to look her friend in the eye.

Her kouhai merely took it as an invitation, as she soon pressed her lips against the small concave below Sae's chin, where her jaw met her neck. Giving another gasp, Sae reflexively wrapped an arm around Miyako, who took the hint rather well, and continued to work Sae's neck, cheek, ear, and even the dip in her shoulder with light kisses, then with a stroke or two of the tongue up and down, starting just behind the ear, and ending just where her collarbone started at the base of her throat. There was no way she hadn't done this before, Sae realized, but at this point, it was merely a passing wonder.

Her attention returned to reality rather quickly as Miyako slipped the clasp on her skirt open, and dragged the zipper down the side of her waist, making sure to take her time before she slipped it off entirely. The blonde stared attentively at Sae for a moment, making the older girl blush. "What is it?" Sae said meekly, not used to the expression on Miyako's face.

"I just realized you look really good in nothing but panties," Miyako stated rather matter-of-factly, but there was an airiness to her voice that showed she meant it as a compliment.

Sae just looked away shyly. "Well, it's kind of weird with you just staring at me, so-" but her sentence was cut off, rather welcomly, with the soft pressure of Miyako's lips on hers. She moaned contentedly as Miyako's lips worked against hers in soft bursts of pressure, as they twisted slightly to find the best angle in which to exchange affection. Soon, Sae found herself taking the lead for once, as her tongue flicked out against Miyako's mouth. She soon realized her folly, however, when the blonde girl caught her tongue in her mouth, and proceeded to suck lightly on it. Sae tried half-heartedly to pull away, but Miyako pulled her closer with a hand to the back of her head. She sucked the tip of Sae's tongue all but relentlessly, at one point, pulling more of it in, and holding it there with her teeth, lightly but firmly, as she danced her own tongue against it.

Sae practically melted into Miyako's arms, wrapping her own around the girl's back, and holding herself in place. She almost wished Miyako would keep her there forever, slowly torturing her with her tongue as captive, but she knew it would drive her crazy if all she did was build up tension with no sign of release. Taking the initiative once again, she snaked one arm back around to Miyako's front, and slowly pressed her palm into the crotch of her kouhai's jeans. Miyako leaned forward suddenly, caught off guard, and moaned pleasantly into the kiss, as she overlapped Sae's hand with her free one, and guided the other girl's actions.

It wasn't long before they were removing Miyako's clothing, too. Although, it should be said, Miyako put just as much effort into minimalizing the time it took for her to disrobe, as she did to draw out Sae's removal of clothing to almost excruciating lengths. Soon, the two girls were leaning into each other, their legs overlapped, as their arms wrapped around one another, and all of their attention was focused on their mouths, in a kiss much more passionate and intense than before. After taking a second to come up for air, Miyako again laid Sae out on the floor, this time taking care to remove Sae's panties with again torturously slow pacing. Sae thought about complaining, but wasn't sure how the unpredictable girl would react to her yet again trying to take point. It hadn't worked so far, she kept getting thrown back into position as the submissive. Instead, she stretched languidly against the carpet, leaning her knees slightly away from each other, hoping Miyako would once again get the hint.

As it turns out, she did. Grinning almost lavishly, Miyako traced her tongue along the inside of her now-lover's thigh, pausing ever so slightly before reaching her goal. Sae wasted no time in reacting, and buried her fingers in Miyako's hair. "Please, don't make me wait for it," she moaned, and Miyako obliged. At first, she simply pressed the flat of her tongue against the folds of Sae's sex, savoring the taste. Then, with what could only be assumed was practiced attention to detail, traced the tip along each fold, each cleft, each individual layer of flesh, before pressing her mouth against the whole and sucking lightly on Sae's crotch.

The purple haired girl arched heavily as her vision exploded in color and sound. The sound, she soon realized, was her own exasperated gasps and moans, as she lost control of her vocal chords, and they seemed to respond of their own accord. Wave after wave of intensity and pleasure surged there way through her body, coursing through her nerves like a sixth sense run rampant, as a deep and indescribable pressure welt up within her, building to a point just below her navel.

Miyako's ministrations intensified in response to Sae's exuberant reactions. Foregoing the foreplay of light sucking and the tracing of her tongue, she leaned her entire mouth into Sae's sex, delving her tongue as far as it would go, a little at first, of course, but deeper and deeper with each lap, as if she were a cat drinking it's milk. Once she couldn't stretch her tongue any further, she curved it inward, exploring where she new to be the usual spot on most girls, at least, assumably, that drove them all to heights of ecstacy from which one could see Olympus and wave. And as a final crushing blow to what was left of Sae's resolve, the began to flick her fingertip back and forth across Sae's small, swollen nub, her other hand gripping and massaging her sempai's firm rear end.

Unable to last any more than a few second sunder such lavish attention, Sae's back arched to a full crescent, as she screamed out Miyako's name, panting heavily and tensing every muscle in her body till she thought she would cramp, as the pressure which had built up within her lower abdomen finally reached a breaking point, and her entire body let loose everything it had in one solid, gratifying orgasm.

Had Sae's thighs not been clenched down on her ears, the scream Sae had let loose might have rendered her deaf.

Xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

Panting and weak with satisfaction, Sae lay across her carpet, naked and soaking in sweat and other, well-deserved bodily fluids. "How...how did you know to do all that?" she asked weakly, as Miyako moved to get all of her clothes on.

"I've had some practice," Miyako assured her, giving her that same, usual, goofy grin. "Oh, and don't worry about me, if that's what your thinking. I'm not in a place where I need that kind of attention. Anyway, you should have some great inspiration for your story now."

Sae would have nodded agreement, were she in any place to move outside of rotating her eyes upwards to look at Miyako. She had more than enough inspiration, and was currently working on a laundry list of things for her characters to do to each other.

"Anyway, I'm gonna head off. The other girls should be home soon, so you might want to get dressed. Oh, and before I forget," she added, turning around just as she opened the door. "I might be in the mood later, so I might ask you to help me out. You know, if Yunocchi's not home this time."

A/N: ...Holy crap. That was actually kind of fun. I don't know exactly how _hot_ it was, but there were parts in there I liked. So yeah, feedback on this story MUCH appreciated, please R&R.


End file.
